First War for Pearth
The First War for Pearth was a large scale war occurring in 4952-4971 nw between the Allied Forces of Pearth and the Fearstalkers. The coming of the war was prophesied by Sir Lord, King Forockest the Isen in 4901, leading him to undertake a massive effort to unify the nations of Pearth against the potential threat. Forockest, already a skilled strategist as shown in the Unification of Loadchunk, was elected Supreme Commander of the Allied Forces once war broke out. The Fearstalkers, who invaded Pearth from their native anti-dimension of The Unknown, were initially successful in landing and conquering most of south-west Pearth, including Chaire, the Land of the Brick, Verse and even Freeworld. However, the three Frearstalker advances were stopped in the Battles of Dorador, the Upairs and the Defiance of the Penguins due to the pre-war plans made by Forockest. The Fearstalkers were defeated in the Battle for Pearth, ending the war. Pre-War The Prophecy In 4900 nw, Lord Forockest the Isen had a prophetic vision of the coming Fearstalker invasion. The exact details of the vision are unknown, but Forockest realized that the Ferstlkers (a race from another dimension of which little is known about) were preparing for a full scale invasion of Pearth as a whole. Forockest also realized that the strength of the Fearstalkers outmatched any single Peathian nation, leading him to try and formulate a combined army which could stand against the greater threat. Building the Allies Forockest undertook a tedious 50 year task of bringing almost all of the Pearthian nations into the Allied Nations for the Protecion of Pearth. It was known that there were sub-Pearthian nations which threatened the whole of Pearth, but many leaders were sceptical of Forockest's "vision of the future". As such there was only agreements made to ally together IF a universal threat arose, not create a single army which would be constantly diligent. Fearstalker Preperations Whilst Forockest was building an alliance of Pearthian, the Fearstalkers were preparing for war. Hailing from the anti-dimension called The Unknown, the Fearstalkers were highly militarized and led by Barön vel-Stëken, who beleived that the Fearstalkers by right should own land in Pearth. Unfortunately, due to the size of the Fearstalker population, the only way vel-Stëken would be able to make space for his people was forceful conquest of a large expanse of Pearth. Fearstalker Invasion Invasion of Chaire (4952) By 4950 nw skepticism for Forockest's invasion theory were at their height. Many beleived that they had militarized over nothing and even began demilitarizing. This all ended in 4952 when the Fearstalkers invaded Chaire. Using short term Tearœmon the Fearstalker battleships appeared in the skies above Chaire on July 15th. Drops hips soon followed the battleships' barrage and Chaire surrendered within a week. Surrounding nations were slow to react, despite Forockest's warnings they were stunned by the suddenly massive attack. Even as Chaire fell, simaltanious invasion forces landed in Freeworld and the Land of the Brick. Once Chaire had fallen, the Fearstalker Dïren Ün (division one) army split into Dïren Ün Nor (Division One North) and Dïren Ün Eśt (Division One East). Dïren Ün Nor started pushing through Aorádor. The Aorian army was better prepared than Chaire's and succeeded in slowing the Fearstalker approach considerably. Dïren Ün Eśt easily cut through the lower General Nations and met with Dïren Don Wër (Division Two West) in capturing Rek, the capital of Caimland. At this pont Dïren Ün Eśt pushed into the west Penguin Empire, capturing Chily before being halted at the Penguin Final Line, where they would fruitlessly beseige for the next 10 years. Invasion of the Bricks (4952) The second Fearstalker invasion force, Dïren Don (division two), landed in the Land of the Brick. The invasion took place only two days after the Invasion of Chaire began and as such the Brick Army did not have enough time to properly mobilize. Similarly to Chaire, the Land of the Brick fell within two weeks. Using the same strategy as in Chaire, Dïren Don split into Dïren Don Nor (Division Two North) and Dïren Don Wër (Division Two West). Dïren Don Nor struck upwards and metheavy resistance by the Near and Far Verse militaries. Despite their best efforts, Near and Far Verse's armies were far outmatched by the strength of the invading force. Following the fall of Verse, Dïren Don Nor pushed far the upward through west Clashfore to help support Dïren Tës in the Battle of Freeworld. Dïren Don Wër pushed westward from the Bricks into lower Topwing and continued to meet up with Dïren Ün Eśt at Rek, Caimland. Dïren Don Wër then tried to push into the Penguin Empire from the east (assisted by a similar attack in the west). However, the Pegnuin Final Line managed to hold them for ten more years until the allied counterattack liberated the Penguns. Battle of Freeworld (4952-4955) The final Fearstalker invasion force Dïren Tës (division three) landed in Freeworld in August 4952. Occurring months after the initial invasions, Freeworld had by this point mobilized its armies (some of the largest on Pearth) against the attackers. As part of Forockest's alliance plans, Freeworld has allied with the other surviving nations in the deal (most notably Freeworld's neighbors Val-age, Perth, the Upair Valley and Totar. Unfortunately some of Freeworld's armies were campaigning to help the faltering Verse forces fighting Dïren Don Nor to the south. As a result not all of Freeirlds forces were brought to bear on Dïren Tës when it invaded. Freeworld's armies were numerous though and reinforcements from other allied nations were also moving throught the area. Dïren Tës made any initial advancements upon landing, due to the element of surprise, but these slowed as the campaigning Freeworld armies returned to help defend their homeland. As a result of the returning Freeworld armies, thought, Verse was soon captured. Dïren Don Nor eventually moved up to help assist Dïren Tës, diverting from its origonal destination of the Scroll Kingdoms. This is most likely the reason why the Scoll Kingdoms were never attacked in the war, giving them a chance to support others nations in need. After 3 bloody years of fighting the Fearstalkers captured Freeworld at a huge cost (about 500,000 Fearstalker casualties and 400,000 allied casualties). Once Freeorld fell, Dïren Tës had an easier time expanding out and capturing Val-age, Totar, upper Topwing and even pushing through most of Perth. The 4955 - 4965 Stalemate Defiance of the Penguins (4955 - 4965) So named due to the incredible resilience of the Penguin Empire and its ability to hold out against superior Fearstalker forces on two fronts for ten years, the Defiance of the Penguins was one of the biggest Fearstalker failures in the war. Outmanned and outgunned, with all surrounding land nations captured by the Fearstalkers, the Penguins fell behind the fittingly named Final Line. There they held against almost constant Fearstalker beseigement by Dïren Ün Eśt along the west boarder of Chily and Dïren Don Wër along the east boarder. The Penguins would not have been able to survive for as long as they would were it not for th constant stream of supplies and soldiers traveling across the Pate Ocean (mainly from the Scoll Kingdoms). The Ferstalkrs attempted to destroy this lifeline in 4970 with the Battle of the Pate, but were defeated by determined allied navies. The Scroll Kingdoms sent an expeditionary force led by Ber Jr. (General Jr. as he is commonly known) to the Penguins early in the beseigement, and suffered the costs of the battle with them. King Penguino XIII, however, kept iron resolve that the Penguins could hold out. In 4965, allied forces led by High Lord Mythos attacked from Aorádor in the west and broke the Fearsalker siege lines. Battle of Dorador (4956-4959) After Chaire had fallen, Dïren Ün Nor had been steadily pushing upward through Aorádor. Aorian forces had been quick to respond but we're still being pushed back by the Feastalker offensive. During the two years before the war, Lord Forockest had begun militarizing the budding Woodblockian Empire (which he had founded) for the coming attack. When war did break out Forockest and his ally High Lord Mythos of the Empire of Truce immediately brought their armies down across the Iome Sea into Aorádor. The armies rushed to help support the Aorian forces which were falling back across Gawaindor. Even once the allied armies arrived it was too late to stop the advance. All remaing forces fell back to Dorador to hold the line. Much fierce fighting ensued for the next two years, neither side making any headway. If the allies failed to hold Dorador, the Ferstalkers would have a straight shot Throught the Woodlockian Empire and Empire of Truce all the way to flank the other major holdout, the Batte of the Upairs. However, by 4958 the Feastakers were fighting a war on three fronts. The continued defiance of the Penguins has thrown a severe wrench in Feastalker plans and diverted a great number of their forces. The strength of Dïren Ün Nor began to fade, where as the allies gained constant resupplyment from their homeland across the Iome Sea. By early 4959 the Woodlockian Armed Forces, Armies of Truce and remaining Aorian Armies struck out of their deensive parimeter and fought Dïren Ün Nor by surprise. The counterattack was extremely successful and was among the first Allied Victories in the war. The Armies moved south so far that the actually pushed the Fearstker out of Aorádor entirely. There they where halted by superior Fearstalker forces in Chaire. Battle of Perth and Battle of the Upairs (4958-4963) By 4958 the Fearstalkers had solidified their hold on northeastern Pearth following the Batle of Freeworld. With Freeworld as a foothold they had conquerored neighboring Val-age and Totar. Dïren Tës then set their sights on the fertile lands of Perth. Unfortunately the Perthins where supported by the their allies in the Upair Valley. Although the most prominent nation of the Upair Valley, the Grevious Empire, had been in a steady decline since 4000, is still sustained a massive military presence, not to mention technologically advanced. Combined with the other Upairian Nations, Lorland and the Huds, Perth was well defended. Dïren Tës began their avance early in 4957, but quickly grinded to a halt. Greis II, Commander in Cheif of the Grevious Army and General Soiler Oity the leader General of the Perthian Army were both very skilled at their craft and held the Fearstalker forces back. By this point Dïren Tës no longer had much of a superior numerical force compared to the united allies. It became apparent that to invade Perth, the Upairian Nations muscat first be destroyed. Unfortunately this is easier said than done. There is a reason no outsider has ever conquered the Upairs (the Perthians and Bricks has settled the land, but not by force) and that reason was the Upair Mountains. Mostly mad from a mysterious metal known as Godstone, the magnificent 9000 meter tall peaks (30,000 ft) completely surrounds the valley, completely preventing any land assault. The only passageway through the mountains was the narrow Aer Pass, which could be so easily defended it was pointless to attempt too breach. The amazing part of the mountains was that the tops of the mountains curved inwards to create a cage-like structure over the valley too. Natural defenses were on the allied side. Nevertheless, Rórn Erwín, the Feastalker High General, was determined to knock the Upairians out of them war. Land attack as impossible, but the Feastalkers possessed a large armada of airships. Unfortunately they would still have to make it through the lattice of the Upair Mountains. Larger ships could not fit through, and without their heavier firepower smaller ships were easily destroyed by the defenders. The main target of the invasion was the Grevious Empire, and as such most attempted landings were in eastern Upairs Major. The attack was partially successful. Many Uoairian units were forced to withdraw back for to defend against the attack, and Grevis II even returned from Perth. But that was about as Dïren Tës could get. Without the backup of larger ships, the smaller Fearstalker vessels could hardly make a dent against the defenders. The few brigades of landing ships which managed to make it down had their forces quickly surrounded and surrendered. The invasion was a complete failure. Without the Upairs defeated, attacks against Perth were just as fruitless. By 4963 advances were called off and Dïren Tës settled in with a defensive stance. The Allies, now under the command of Lord Forockest entirely, began planning their own offensive, the Invasion of Val-age. Uniting the Allies (4960) By 4960 it was apparent that a unified Allied Army (like Forocket had proposed 40 years earlier) needed to be formed to defeat the Fearstalkers. As Ber Jr. put it, "We're all in this together, might as well act all together too". It eras unanimously agreed that the allies would have to work together as one unit, but then came the trouble of who would lead this United Army. The position eventually fell to Lord Forockest. This happened for multiple reasons, the main one being that Forockest had predicted the Feartalker invasion, and had worked to try and create a Unifed Army to fight them before the war broke out. Forockest had also proven his strategic ability while Unifying Loadchunk and for recently in the Battle of Dorador, the first major Allied victory. When Forockest assumed control of the new Alled Forces of Pearth (leaving control of the Woodblockian Armed Forces to High General Zander of Zapping) he immidiatly began working on unifying the army. For one, on his long travels from 4900-4950 Forockes learned that many of the unique races on Pearth had their own strengths and weaknesses. He began integrating units from different nations together, playing off their abilities in conjunction with each other. Up to this point most armies had crept their own units to themselves and fought separately. Forockest also moved to coordinate fighting in the north, south and western fronts. Battle of the Pate (4961) The war had been dragging on in a stalemate for 6 years by 4961. The Allied forces' counterattack in Aorádor had been sucessful at driving the Fearstalkers out of that country, but was once again halted at Chaire. This combined with the creation of a Unified Allied Army was beginning to cause major problems for the Fearstalkers. One of the most major origins for the Fearstalker shortcomings was the continued failure to conqueror the Penguin Empire. The Penguin forces were widely supported by their allies (most notably the Scroll Kingdoms) via a constant string of supplies being sent across the Pate Ocean. Rórn Erwín of the Fearstalker high command believed (rightly) that by severing this lifeline the Penguin Empire would fall. King Penguino XIII also foresaw that such an offensive might come, and had reserved many of the Penguin Airships for possible defense of the Pate. Ber Jr., leading General of the Scroll Kingdoms, also was preparing to a defense of the Pate. With the creation of the Allied Forces of Pearth in 4960, he had taken the opportunity to create a large unified navy out of the island nations of the Imperial Empire, United Private Clan Conglomerate and the Felipes. Combined with the Penguin and Scroll Armadas there was a considerable force ready for the Fearstalkers when they attacked. The attack was double pronged, to the south the Fearstalker Árdorn Ún (1st Armada) attacked with the objective of blockading the Penguin ports. the Ádorn Tës (3rd Armada) attacked from the northeast towards the Imperial Isle. Árdorn Ún met immediate staunch resistance by the Penguin Armada. Further reinforcements from the Felipe and Private Armadas managed to hold back the advance in multiple clashes around the easern Penguin Ice Peninsulas. Eastern penguin ports were effectively shuow during this time but Árdorn Ún failed to completely cut off th supply routes. Árdorn Tës had more success in th north. Launching from the large shipyards in Far Verse the Feartlkers quickly advanced towards the Imperial Isle. A small Imperial force was sent to stop them but were easily defeated. The Island was blockaded but the Imperial parliament managed to escape before they surrendered the island. Árdorn Tës continued its advance, capturing minor islands and eventually heading for the Island of the Felipes. The Felipian Armada, most of which was alreay engaged with Árdorn Ún in the south, was easily defeated. The Feastalkers blockaded the island, but were unable to successfully capture it through any landings. Felipe the First, much like King Penguino XIII, would hold to the last. Fortunately for Felipe, Scroll reinforcements were quick. Bringing 50 airships with another 10 battleships from the Scrolls and 40 Private frigates from Thing Island, Admeral Iggy DeCoop smashed the Fearstalker blockade. When more firces arrived from the Penguins and surviving Imperial outposts DeCoop launched a counteroffensive around the main force of Árdorn Tës to immidiatly retake the Imperial Isle. With multiple successful landings in under the cover of night (assisted by the Imerial rebel groups on the island), the island fell within three days. Árdorn Tës was now surrounded and surrendered before the end of 4961. The battle now hopeless, Árdorn Ún was ordered to fall back to Feastalker territory. This major failure coupled with Erwín's equally disastrous invasion of the Upair Valley led to him being removed from office and replaced by Beorn Fírman. Allied Offensive (4965 - 4972) Liberating the Low Countries (4965 - 4967) From their official creation in 4960, the Allied Forces of Pearth were gearing up for a counterattack against the Fearstalkers. After Aorádor was liberated in 4959, Woodblockain, Aorian, Truce and other allied forces were building up on the boarder with Chaire. By 4963 the Fearstalker attacks against Perth and the Upairs were halted, and it was the allies' turn to move. The allied attack happened simultaneously in the northeastern and southwestern fronts, starting when all preparations were completed on April 18 4965. In Aorádor, the Woodblockian Armed Forces, with some allies, struck straight into Chaire, led by General Zander. Their main objective was not to capture Chaire, but to cause a diversion so the Armies of Truce and other Allied Armies led by Lord Mythos could slip past Chaire and liberate the less defended Low Countries of the lower General Nations, Caimland, and lower Topwing. The operation was successful as Zander made more headway as expected, sucking Fearstalker forces out of Caimland in order to stop his offensive. With the main body of Dïren Ún distracted, Lord Mythos led his forces to easily liberate the Caimland capital of Rek, before continuing on to retake the lower General Nations. Mythos then turned northward and headed towards the still-besieged Penguin Empire. By now the Fearstlakers had taken notice, but could not mobilize a large enough force fast enough to counter Mythos. On December 23rd 4965, Mythos reached the western Final Line and broke the Fearstalker siege there with the help of a Penguin charge. Dïren Don was now strengthening its positions to the east, and the freed Allied Armies became locked in another stalemate around lower Topwing and eastern Penguin Empire. In 4967 General Zander pulled back his forces in Chaire and set up a defensive perimeter around the country to contain Fearstalker forces there. Invasion of Val-Age (4965 - 4968) While General Zander and Lord Mythos were fighting in the southwest, Grevis II and General Soier Oity began their attack in the northeast. From 4963 and 4964 the Perthian Armies had pushed Dïren Tës out of Perth. Gathering reinforcements from the Grevious Empire and other allies, on April 18 4965 they began their invasion of the Fearstalker controlled Val-Age. The attack was multi pronged. Perthian Forces under General Oity to a northern rout cutting through upper Topwing and striking down on the flank of Val-Age. The second army group under Grevis II started a direct attack into Ingend, Val-Age. While this split Dïren Tës in two, an allied navy under the command of Ber Jr. traveled through the Alatik River in the center of Val-Age, raiding the Fearstalker supply depots. The Fearstalker defense began to crumble, and by mid 4966 Val-Age was almost completely under Allied Control. Grevis II and General Oity's armies met up with Ber Jr.'s naval force at the Meeting on the Alatik on October 19th 4946. They combined their forces and had a positive outlook for invading Freeworld in the coming months, but this was short lived. Tïren Tës was far from defeated, and was gaining reinforcements from powerful Fearstalker forts and weapon factories in Far Verse to the south. The Allied attack into Freeworld was stopped short just a little ways in. Though they continued to push until 4968, the allies were forced to withdraw back to Val-Age. Liberating the east would have to wait. Battles of the Breaches (4969)